


Fallingforyou.

by fightthegiants



Series: The Design I Desire: A Collection of Observations [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants





	Fallingforyou.

The inside of his head must have been like a blockbuster movie from the silver screen. The thoughts, dreams, aspirations and creations that all resided there were probably unmatched in their beauty and splendore.

I would often imagine myself conversing with him. Across a table in a small café in Paris, his cigarette smoke swirling from the ashtray between us, intermingling with the steam from our espresso's. I would be tirelessly attentive, hanging on his every word, mesmorised even by the way his lips formed the syllables.

We'd be our generations Bonnie and Clyde, minus the killing, plus the art. He would capture the world's attention with his talent and I would be by his side, feeding his creativity, being his muse.

I could almost picture us rolling in silk sheets in a hotel room overlooking the Eiffel Tower, his lustful whispers uttering romance to me in French.

I wanted to listen to him for the rest of my life. Nothing but his voice until the end of days.


End file.
